


Everything in Time

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron and Hermione find an interesting use for a Time-Turner.





	Everything in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

A fic based on the prompt: Time-Turner.

* * *

~*~

“So you’re saying Muggles do this?”  

“Shh, Ron,” she said, pulling him by the arm. “In here.”  

Hermione opened the bathroom door and pushed him inside. Her heart was racing with excitement as she fingered the long, golden chain around her neck.  

“I don’t understand how Muggles can…”  

“They don’t… not like this. They use this electronic device called a camcorder. It’s like a camera only it records a film that you can play on the television.”  

Ron still looked confused.  

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, just be quiet. I hear something.”  

Hermione heard a muffled giggle from the vicinity of the hallway, and moments later the bedroom door banged open.  

“Blimey, this is weird,” Ron said, as he watched himself carrying Hermione into the bedroom.  

“Shh, we’ll hear ourselves,” she whispered.  

She peered out of the slightly open bathroom door.  

“Hermione, should we be doing this? I mean, you said yourself that this Time-Turner is a prototype. What if something goes wrong?”  

“It won’t,” she said. “Besides, I have to test it out _somehow_.”  

“So, we’re going to watch ourselves shag?”  

“Mmhmm,” Hermione said, as she watched the Ron in the bedroom strip off his shirt and throw it across the room. “Come here and watch with me.”  

“Ok,” he said hesitantly, coming up behind her.  

They watched as their past selves undressed each other quickly, fumbling with buttons and zippers in their haste.  

“Blimey, I’m about to…”  

Hermione stifled a moan as she watched the Past Ron begin to kiss his way down her naked body.  He lingered at her breasts and Hermione could almost feel his mouth on her, licking and sucking at her nipples. She felt a familiar ache between her legs and Ron’s arousal pressing against the small of her back.  

“Look at your face,” Ron whispered, breathing hotly against her neck. “Fuck, you’re sexy. I wish I could watch you every time I do that.”  

“You do…”  

“No, this is different. I can see you better. You look bloody amazing.”  

“Shh, Ron.”  

Then, she gasped as his hands moved up from her waist to her breasts, fingering her nipples through the cotton of her nightdress.  

“Watch,” he growled in her ear.  

On the bed, Ron began to kiss his way further downward, as Hermione made breathy moans, threading her fingers into his hair.  He lowered his face to the dark curls between her legs and licked tentatively.  

In the bathroom, Hermione moaned softly as Ron followed the same trail with his hand down to the apex of her legs.  

“No knickers?” Ron asked.  He slid his fingers between her folds, seeking out her clit and rubbing it slowly with his fingers. “Mmm, you’re so wet for me. Does it make you randy watching me taste you?”  

Hermione whimpered, watching the Ron on the bed fuck her with his tongue, while the Ron behind her thrust a finger inside her.  

“Fuck, Hermione, look at you. Do you know what it does to me to watch you like that?” He circled her clit with his thumb.  

She moaned softly and raised her hands over her head to link them around his neck.  

Ron rubbed Hermione’s clit faster and she ground against his hand. He covered her mouth with his free hand to muffle her moaning as the Hermione on the bed arched her back, crying out her husband’s name as she came.  They watched together as the Past Ron crawled back up the bed to lie beside his wife. He kissed her deeply and murmured softly as she came down from her orgasm.  

In the bathroom, Hermione was still on the brink. She was trying not to make much noise so their past selves wouldn’t hear her, but it was growing increasingly difficult with the way Ron was caressing her. The pressure was building fast and her body was begging for release.  

“You’re gorgeous when you come, d’you know that?” Ron whispered. “I know you’re close now. Don’t close your eyes…the best part is coming up.”  

They watched as Ron knelt between Hermione’s thighs and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Hermione whimpered as she watched Ron drive into her. The muscles in his back and arse flexed and tightened as every thrust drove her into the mattress. All of a sudden, the tightening feeling she had in her stomach as Ron touched her wasn’t enough.  

“Ron,” she breathed. “Oh, I need you…now.”  

Within seconds, Ron pushed his pajama bottoms down his thighs and hoisted Hermione up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her down onto his thick cock. The loud cries coming from the bedroom covered the gasp she couldn’t stop herself from making when he entered her.  

“Mmm, Hermione…so good, so hot,” he muttered.  

Burying his face into her shoulder, he drove up into her, bending his knees for leverage as he thrust upward. She slid down the wall, pushing him deeper within her and letting out a loud, throaty moan.  

“Shh, we’ll hear us,” he chuckled, covering her mouth with his to swallow both their groans.  

Their pace was frantic, erratic. She loved the feel of Ron’s hands clutching her bare arse as he plunged inside her again and again. She saw bursts of light flash behind her eyes as he hit a certain spot deep within her. She was so close, if only… Then, seeming to read her mind, Ron spun them around, still connected, to sit her on the edge of the washbasin. One hand he kept firmly on her arse, the other he moved around front to rub her clit.   

“Oh, Ron,” she whimpered, digging her heels into his arse to pull him even closer, even deeper.  

She couldn’t hold on any longer. Her senses were overloaded with Ron: his touch, his scent, his taste and the vision of his face, a combination of concentration and pure bliss as he made love to her. She felt a tingling sensation spread to every inch of her body as she came hard murmuring his name against his lips. One more thrust was all it took, before Ron spilled inside of her.  

Sticky and sweaty, Ron rested his head on Hermione’s shoulder for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her gently to the ground.  

“Almost time,” she said drowsily.  

Ron and Hermione walked over to the bathroom door and peered into their bedroom. On the bed, Hermione was laying sprawled across his chest.  

“Ron,” Past Hermione said.  

“Mmm?” 

“Remember that Time-Turner I’m working on for the Ministry?” she asked hesitantly.  

“Yeah.”  

“How would you like to test it out?”  

“What do you have in mind?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  

Hermione crawled up and whispered something into his ear that made him blush bright red. In the bathroom, Ron shook his head at Hermione. She knew he was amused at her apprehension about telling him what she wanted in bed. She certainly wasn’t shy about _doing_ it….Not anymore anyway.  

In the past, Hermione reached into the bedside table and produced a Time-Turner on a long, thin chain.  She threw the chain around their necks and after a quick turn, they were gone.  

Ron and Hermione emerged from the bathroom hand in hand, crawling into bed together. They were completely spent from their little adventure.  

“That was a brilliant idea,” Ron muttered, as Hermione tucked the Time-Turner back into the drawer and cuddled against his bare chest. 

 “What better way to try it out?” she giggled, before they both fell into a contented, exhausted sleep.


End file.
